


Trouble on Wings

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Crowkechi Shenanigans [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Whisperer!Akira, Crow!Akechi, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, just crow things like harrassing animals, shapeshifter!Akechi, sojiro is v tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira finds that same bird again, trying to fight a pigeon over a crumb. Akira decides to grab and scold him.*Follow up to Little Birdie





	Trouble on Wings

Akira was wandering through the park, glad to have a day off, Morgana along for the ride. He sat down on a bench opposite an elderly woman, who was throwing crumbs out in front of her to a mix of birds. Mostly pigeons and crows, some squabbles between them. He felt Morgana poke his head out of the bag to watch. They watch for a while, amused by how different the pigeons and crows are.  
  
Akira noticed a strange looking bird hopping around among the pigeons, light brown in color. Some crumbs get thrown over by him, and the birds start rushing towards it. A pigeon gets there first, prompting the brown bird to start pecking at the pigeon rather viciously, the dots connecting in Akira's head. He got up and grabbed the brown bird, it squawking indignantly.  
  
"I'm not letting you fight the pigeons." Akira scolded, then quieter: "Also what the fuck are you doing, you can turn into a person?"  
  
"Fuck off!" The brown crow screeches at him, before starting to peck his hand.  
  
"Ow ow ow!" Akira hissed, quickly tucking him under his arm and holding his beak. "Goro, what the fuck."  
  
Goro wiggles around as Akira carries him back to the cafe, slipping upstairs.  
  
"What the hell, Akira?" Morgana meows as he jumps out of the bag.  
  
Akira drops Goro onto the bed, Morgana letting out a shout of surprise as the bird transforms into a person.  
  
"Why'd you do that? It was my crumb." Goro pouted.  
  
"You can just buy bread as a person. You know that, right?"  
  
"But that's not as fun."  
  
He turns back into a crow, flying up to the top of his shelf, just out of reach. He glides over to the window, Akira scrambling to get to him. Goro opens the window before Akira can stop him.  
  
"Bye-bye."  
  
He flies out the window, Akira sticking his head out and watching him disappear.  
  
"Ugh... damn it."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Look, I met him last weekend. We're friends, sort of."  
  
Morgana rolled his eyes, moving past him to hop onto the bed. Akira figured that was the end of the conversation, popping downstairs to see if he could help Sojiro with anything.  
  
Later that night, a creak woke Akira up, staring into the darkness as a shape flew over him. His heart sped up, wondering if this was another of his nightmares. A clatter as something was dropped right next to his ear, making him jump. Another fuzzy shape hopped out into the middle of his room, going through his box of stuff. Akira sat in silence, not sure what to do. The shape disappeared again with a flutter, Akira shutting his eyes. He was probably just dreaming all this, he reasoned.  
  
The next morning, he got up, stopping in his tracks as he spotted Goro sitting on his shelf, partly wrapped in a towel. Goro peered down at him, tilting his head.  
  
"Goro, what the fuck."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Again, what the fuck?"  
  
"Brought you something." He replied, pointing down at the chair currently by his pillow with his beak.  
  
Akira looked at the dirty, glittery heart charm, still having a bit of broken chain attached to it. Akira blushed, flinching as Goro fluttered down to his shoulder. Goro headbutted his face, knocking his glasses off center.  
  
"Hey..." Akira grumbled, fixing his glasses as Goro flew off somewhere else in his room.  
  
Morgana hasn't stirred yet, currently hogging half the blankets anyway. Akira turns right as Goro yanks on his tail, the cat yelping. Goro flies away, pleased with himself. Morgana was puffed up, hissing.  
  
"Goro!" Akira scolded.  
  
Morgana growls at the crow, jumping towards him. Goro lands on Akira's head, Akira catching Morgana, Morgana glaring at Goro.  
  
"I was having a good dream!" Morgana yowled.  
  
"Kid, what in the world is-" Sojiro stops, leveling him with a confused and tired look.  
  
"Sorry, boss." Akira mumbled, looking down.  
  
Sojiro sighed, walking back downstairs. Akira let Morgana fall out of his arms, Goro not moving as Akira grabbed clothes to change into. He was about to change when he remembered.  
  
"Do you mind, Goro?"  
  
"No." He said, not moving.  
  
Akira sighed. Goro looked at his face upside down as he put on a pair of pants.  
  
"Goro, please, I need to put on my shirt."  
  
Goro flew off to on top of his desk, staring down Morgana. Akira offered his arm to him once he was completely dressed, Goro tilting his head at him. He hops on, walking up to his shoulder. Morgana let out a little hiss, Goro smugly pressing against Akira's face. Akira started to walk to the stairs, Morgana jumping up on the table as he walked by it. He felt Goro leave his shoulder, pulling Morgana's tail again.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to eat him!" Morgana snarled, swiping at him.  
  
"Goro, st-"  
  
Goro wasn't listening as he was busy throwing a pen at the cat, hitting him in the face. Morgana yelled, running towards him as more writing utensils were thrown at him. Akira got to him first, pinning his wings against his body.  
  
"Fuck you!" Goro shouted at Morgana as he was carried.  
  
Akira tucked him under his arm as he pulled out the cat carrier, opening the door and tossing him inside. He shut the door, putting it on his bed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're in time out you ridiculous bird."  
  
He turned his back to go down, hearing the lock being fiddled with. He runs over and holds the door shut, Goro squawking at him.  
  
"Stop it. You're gonna stay in time out and think about what you've done."  
  
Akira grabs a rubber band to tie the door shut. He turned his back again, hearing the band snap. He holds the door again.  
  
"Stop. It."  
  
"Free me!"  
  
Morgana brings a towel over, dropping it over the carrier. Akira ties the latch in the locked position by wrapping wires along both bits and tying them to the bed post and the handle of the carrier respectively. He pulls the towel over the front, grabbing the other towel Goro was using earlier and folding it under the wires so it was out of reach through the other towel.  
  
"Be good and I'll let you out on break."  
  
"Mean!"  
  
"Says you."  
  
He hears Goro trying to fiddle with the door again.  
  
"You're gonna stay in there!"  
  
"But I'm pretty!" He protested. "Pretty bird for a pretty man!"  
  
At that, Akira blushed. Goro thinks he's pretty. Then he remembered why he put him in the carrier as Morgana glared at him.  
  
"Buttering me up won't shorten your time out. I have to go to work, I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Akira stomped his way downstairs to put on his apron, helping Sojiro out on one of the cafe's busier days, all four regulars showing up. He went back up on his break to find Morgana with his back pressed against the door, the towels off and Goro struggling to unwrap one of the wires. Akira pushed the carrier back, Goro looking at him expectantly. Akira sighed, deciding to let him go for now. He unwrapped the wires, letting Goro free himself.  
  
"Mean boy. Mean pretty boy." Goro huffed, flying up to the window.  
  
Before Akira could say anything, Goro opened his window and flew away. Morgana looked disappointed, tail flicking in annoyance.  
  
"He thinks I'm pretty..." Akira mumbled in awe as he closed the window.  
  
  
Akira didn't see Goro for a while, and he didn't get texts back at all. He sighed. Maybe he was too harsh on him after all. He missed him. He went back to the park, hoping someone was feeding the birds again so he could find Goro among them. No luck there, the bench was empty. He continued on the pathway, looking around. He looks to see a small dog jump with a surprise yelp, running towards the sound. The little dog looked confused, then wagged its tail as it saw him. Akira let the dog sniff for a bit before getting up and investigating. There were other crows about, some hopping around and tossing empty cups around like they were playing catch, others following him as he poked around their little groups. Another yelp, and then a bark as two dogs start having a stand off, the owners trying to calm their dogs down. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, turning to see a couple of crows, one black, one caramel, sneaking up on another dog. The caramel one pulled its tail, the dog jumping as they flew off quickly. Akira searched for them, finding them standing on top of each other on a bench, not a care in the world.  
  
"Goro, really?"  
  
"Hi pretty boy." He squawked.  
  
The other crow hopped off of him, bouncing off somewhere else. Goro dodged his grasp as he tried to grab him, glaring at him. Akira chased him around a thick tree, grunting as someone pushed him into it and held him there.  
  
"What are you doing, Akira? Leave me be."  
  
"Will you stop pulling animal tails? What is wrong with y-"  
  
And suddenly there was lips on his and Akira stopped functioning. Goro pulled back with a smirk before turning back into a crow and flying away.  
  
"Bye pretty boy!"  
  
"Whoa! Wait!"  
  
But he was gone. Akira sighed, returning to his little walk.  
  
  
The bell rings, Akira looking up at Goro as he shakes the rain from his umbrella. Morgana pauses his grooming to glance at the newcomer, not recognizing him. There wasn't anyone here, so Sojiro let him handle the rest of the day.  
  
"Hi Goro."  
  
"Hi Akira. Oh, ew, you let that thing on the table?"  
  
"HEY." Morgana screamed, hissing and spitting at him. "You rude jerk! I'll scratch you!"  
  
Morgana pounced, forgetting that Goro had arms now, so could just catch and restrain him. Goro quickly had him by the nape, Morgana going limp. Goro quickly walked to the door, as Akira started moving around the counter.  
  
"Whoa! Hey hey he-"  
  
"Bye kitty." Goro said as he opened the door, tossed Morgana outside and closed the door again.  
  
Goro blocked him from the door and held it shut as Akira tried to open it again.  
  
"Goro, please."  
  
"Or what? Can't put me in time out if I can't fit in the cat carrier."  
  
Morgana was pawing at the door, soaking wet.  
  
"Goro, pretty please?"  
  
Goro pouted, giving him such a sad look.  
  
"You haven't been very nice lately, pretty boy. You're breaking my heart."  
  
"Goro, please?? I won't put you in time out?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And? Goro-"  
  
"He's rude, Akira."  
  
"I'll buy you nice bread? Please?" Akira pleaded. "Or... or crepes! How about crepes?"  
  
"Deal." Goro smirked, stepping aside so Akira could let Morgana back in.  
  
Morgana shot up the stairs and into the attic, Akira giving an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You're so ridiculous."  
  
"But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"  
  
Akira's face turned bright red, and Goro's eyes widened in surprised before they became amused. He began backing Akira up, Akira flustered.  
  
"Oh? So you do like me? You like me like me?" Goro said, putting a hand by his head after he backed up into the wall. "Is that why you want me to yourself?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
Goro's lips were on his again, and he stopped functioning. They were gone much too soon, Goro pulling back to giggle. Akira wrapped his stupid tie around his hand and pulled him back in for another kiss, feeling him kiss back.  
  
"So you also like me that way?"  
  
Goro gently headbutted him, grinning.  
  
"Why else would I give you a heart shaped gift, silly?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"... I did come here for coffee, y'know."  
  
"Right. I'll go do... that."  
  
Akira got back behind the counter as Goro sat down at the counter to watch. He tilted his head cutely as Akira worked the machine and poured the coffee.  
  
"Is this even good for you?" Akira asked as he put the cup in front of him. "Being a crow and all."  
  
"It's not that good for humans either, right?" Goro retorted, sipping it. "Besides, I like the taste."  
  
"I mean, I suppose since you keep harassing innocent animals, you never knew what's good for you in the first place."  
  
"Innocent?" Goro scoffed at him over his cup, and Akira could sort of imagine him having ruffled feathers right now.  
  
"Yes, innocent, you big feathered weirdo."  
  
Goro huffed at him.  
  
"That cat if yours is not innocent. He is a terror on other birds."  
  
"And the dogs?"  
  
"Loud. Annoying. And it's fun."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Goro pouts at him, putting his empty cup down. Akira grabs the empty cup from him, hearing Goro shuffle around. He turned to see Goro leave more than enough, along with some shiny coins.  
  
"Looking forward to that crepe date, pretty boy." Goro smiled at him, grabbing his umbrella on the way out.  
  
Akira smiled as he put the money away. Later, he sees Morgana glaring at him. He sees Morgana dried himself off on his blankets and sheets, Akira sighing.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to make me see more of him."  
  
"Morgana..."  
  
Morgana refused to let him have the middle of the bed for the night, Akira having to wiggle around him to be comfortable enough to fall asleep, the blankets covering them both.

**Author's Note:**

> More Crow Shenanigans! Akechi pls stop bullying morgana


End file.
